


hope of Love escape

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: Ino is a straight A student and smart she runs into a women whose troubled looking for love and attention named Konan who has a Kocane habit can Konan kick it get out gang life or no? read to find out. Ino x Konan and Naruto x Hokuto and maybe Sakura to havent deiced yet .





	hope of Love escape

Chapter 1  
The fiery blonde and the cool-headed blue   
Authors note I don’t own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto he makes the money I don’t and warning fic contains , drug use violence and lemons.

It was a warm Friday afternoon and everyone was in the vast lunchroom in Konoha High School. It was lunchtime and everyone was chowing down, relaxing and talking amongst friends.

 

One girl, in particular, stood out. She had platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She had on the school's sailor uniform that was the colors of green and white accompanied with the red scarf around her neck. 

 

She was seated with her friends and boyfriend. He had long black hair and deep brown eyes, he had pale skin and very feminine features. He even sounded like a women.

A girl with brown hair in a long ponytail she had fair skin with freckles on her face she taped Naruto on the shoulder and said, “hey Naruto” she seat by him both Ino and Sakura knew she had a thing for him.

 

Ino looked around and saw a girl with blue hair with a paper flower in her hair and lavender eyeshadow, her eyes were amber and she had a Labret piercing in her chin.

She then went outside there waiting was a young man with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes she then said, “ why you here Deidara? “ with a serious tone in her voice.  
He and the other Akatsuki knew the deal they could not seat foot on her school Deidara then said, “we have two hit for you for the snake chain gang Konan took a look at the profiles got in her car and looked at them more.

 

Konan gave a turned on look she’s clashed with the two and their leader Anko Mitarashi she daydreamed and dreamed of putting the three in the bed, with her and make sweet love to them.

 

Konan drove down the street and saw them in a restaurant hanging out the two of them, their names were Tayuya May and Kin Tsuchi Tayuya had long messy red hair brown eyes a peach colored tank top revealing her stomach.

 

She had holes in her jeans wile Kin wore a yellow sports bra with a black jacket matching her long to the grounded hair, in a braided ponytail and sort sorts on.

They both paid and were leaving when Konan knocked them out, with a karate chop and tied them up and put them in the car and drove to a banned building.

 

Their Tayuya and Kin woke up on the floor untied “oh what the hell are we Kin? If Anko finds out we missing it’s our assess!” said, Tayuya Kin shook her head in agreement.

Konan said, “mmm you two are hot and your good rears you have” Konan came out of the shadows with a gun she then pointed it at Kin and tied her up Tayuya was frozen in fear.

 

Konan got on top and kissed Tayuya lips her rejections were muffled Konan went to her neck and began kiss licking and sucking it , Tayuya felt her body get hot she began to enjoy the pleasure of Konan.

 

“More pleas she begged “Konan took her shirt off then Tayuya took Konan’s off Konan kissed licked and sucked her right breast wile messaging her left Tayuya let moans out.

 

The moans scared Kin she knew they were both straight women Tayuya sucked licked the opposite of what Konan was doing, both kissed each other's stomachs Konan then went lower to Tayuya’s nether regions.

 

Added a finger Tayuya moaned and grunted in pleasure Konan’s finger went in and out slowly as Tayuya over flowed with bliss, she then began to rock her hips back and forth.

 

Both teenage girls moaned in unison as their climaxes build Konan add a second finger Tayuya’s back arched four times, Konan added a third she then curled her fingers and Tayuya climaxed as did Konan with Tayuya’s fingers in her.

 

Tayuya then passed out Konan smirked I wonder how you joined you two took the beat down dint you?” she said, as she walked to Kin kin got up and charged at Konan she threw a punch.

 

Konan blocked and threw her back on the floor and got on top and began rubbing her nether regions on Kins body Kin began kicking and slapping and saying, “no I am not a lesbian!” Oh, you a feisty one I like that”.

 

Kin moved her head trying to avoid Konan held her head and kissed her lips and she added her Tung while she pressed her Wright, on Kin to keep her still.

 

Kin’s objections her muffled Konan went to her neck and began sucking licking and nibbling her neck, “stop I hate this!” Kin said as Konan went down to her stomach.

 

And kissed licked and sucked her stomach and took her sports bra off she then kissed licked and sucked her right breast playing with her left, Konan then held Kin’s arms over her head.

 

With her other hand took her sort sorts and underwear off she put a finger in and went in and out she began to fight still and moan, Konan entered a second and pumped in faster and harder.

 

She then added a third Kin’s climax was building and she dints like it at all she was on the edge to climax, Kin grunts “ahhh” as she climaxed Konan then sucked her fingers Kin looked horrified that a girl raped her and yet was stronger than her.

 

“Why-why rape me!?” Konan gave a relaxed look and said, “you two made me horny/ turned on Kin site got dark as she passed out as well both girls had happy looks on their faces Konan than shot both girls in the head and killed them.

 

Konan then cleaned up and left went to the home, with Ino her and all her best friends Temari Sabaku Sakura Haruno Sasame Fuma Hinata Hyuga Tenten Ora and Hokuto Tom bay were having a slumber party.

 

Miss Yamanaka came in the room with snacks she had brown pupils eyes and brown hair which is tied in a bun , she wearing a red shirt with jeans on “hear you go girls “ the plate had sushi rolls crackers and low-fat mayo.

 

Ino’s room walls wear painted Purple even her bed covers pillow casing and carpet were that color Ino began to feel nerves’, and her body heated up she wanted to kiss her friends.

 

She felt the heat go up more she then fell off her bed and on Temari she kissed Temari with passion wile Temari muffed, “ what the hell!?” Ino then got off blushed was now scared that her dirty little secret may get out.

 

Ino began to thank of what to say to the girls “um I fell sorry Temari “ Ino said, wile rubbing the back of her neck and blushing Temari looked pissed at what her other blonde friend did.

 

The tension Ino enjoyed the kiss she knew ever since she was 13 she liked girls she all ways gave weird looks to her female friends, and why she’s dating Haku but he was still a male it turned her stomach a little bit.

 

But she had to keep up her appearance all the girls gathered in a circle playing truth or dare and gossip about the school gossip, “ok truth or dear?” Ino asked Hokuto gulped and replied” truth”.

Ino then smirked “ do you like / love Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze? Hokuto blushed and said “yes I do” all the girls went to bed, across in Konoha Konan entered her home.

 

It was a rundown but still livable home Konan parents dint say hello or anything so Konan fixed dinner ,and went to her room it was of average size with a bed and wooden floors .

 

She had a huge germen shepherd pouched on her she fell on the bed it started licking her, Konan laughed and said “down Shadow “ .

 

The giant male germen shepherd got off his mistress she went to her desk too do her home work, and took out a rap of paper unfoldered it a white powdered was on it she then said to herself” I wish I could find love and some one who cares about me and when I do I will quite my crack habit and my gang” .

 

Konan took her pocket knife out and cut it in to small pieces and took a straw out and began snorting it up her nose, “uh it feels good “ Konan began to be alert and hyperactive and feel a euphoria she began to do her home work.

 

A hour later Konan felt her high/ euphoria go way she was uncomfortable agitated and irritable she looked them over and then went to bed, with her knight / protector she got up at noon she looked like shit her eyes were blood shot .

 

She got in the shower got dressed in a tight blue tank top and tight blue jeans went to the Akatsuki base of orations, she entered pain was on the couch so was Sasori they both whistled at their toy.

Their building was an old mansion it was huge every room has Pain had sort spiky orange hair , and blue eyes he was tall he had to piece all over his face with a jacket that’s black and as red clouds on them.

 

Sasori had the same kind of jacket he has wide brown eyes sort red spiky hair he had an excited look that Konan had arrived a big blue guy came in he had blue skin and looked like a shark.

 

He was eating food he then said, “ hey babe welcome back” Konan gave a fake grin she truly hated it when he called her that heck she hated the whole gang she did this for friends and family and attention.

 

An hour later Konan was limping to her car her nether region and butt hurt like hell but she got crack in return she got in her car, and went home she was tired she ate dinner and feed her dog.

 

She then fell on her bed and fell asleep with Ino she was reading a book all her female friends when home Temari cooled off and forgave Ino, Ino blushed at the thought her secret almost getting out.

 

Her sable german shepherd got on her bed and licked her Ino said “ I am ok Honya “ she smiled she loved her dog family friends and Haku she got up did her moaning stretches.

 

She then got In some black sort sorts and began, walking/ jogging with her dog Honya which is a female she went from her house and began jogging.

 

On her way she passed some young men who howled and whistled wile Ino gave a wink as they walked by she then made a disgusted look, the only man for her is Haku even thou he doses make her sick sometimes.

 

An hour later Ino returned home and got a shower and feed her dog and studied for school, she went to bed.

 

End of chapter 1 of the hope of loves escape pleas read and review me and Rontseika would enjoy that


End file.
